A Safe Place For You
by amandadrichter
Summary: Set during/after State vs. Queen. What happened before Oliver showed up to save Felicity from The Count? How will it affect her? How will Oliver react? WARNING! This has sexual violence in it so please be warned before reading. I do not want to trigger anyone or make them uncomfortable.


**thank you for reading! i hope you like this story! please be warned though that this has some sexual violence and i do not wish to upset or trigger anyone.**

Felicity always knew she had a knack for getting herself into bad situations, but this one topped it all. And that was mostly due to the fact that neither Digg nor Oliver were going to be able to get her out of this one.

She sat with a gun pointed at her head as the Count flipped through her phone. She knew this was bad. There was no way for her to contact Oliver or Digg to let either of them know that she was in trouble and she knew that if she did make it out of this that she would be reamed about going out on her own when she knew better. She also knew Oliver would somehow manage to blame himself for the mess that she had gotten herself into.

"HA!" she heard the Count say behind her. "I knew it. It all makes sense now. Oliver Queen is the Arrow."

Felicity's head whipped around to tell him he was wrong but she felt the barrel of the gun press into her skull.

"Oh this is just too sweet." The Count said almost to himself. Then having made a decision he pulled the gun back from Felicity's head.

"Stand up!" he demanded. Felicity obeyed, not knowing if he still had the gun trained on her. As she turned to face him, she saw him pull out zip was not good. Zip ties were never good. He roughly grabbed her by the hair and dragged her across the room to the giant table and shoved her face down.

"Put your hands behind your back!" he demanded. Felicity complied. What else was she supposed to do? The Count then zipped her hands tight together until her heard Felicity cry out in pain. He smiled to himself.

"Now dear, I'm going to give you a quick rundown of what is going to happen. I'm going to call dear old Oliver and have him come to rescue you. Then I'm going to make him pay for drugging me and putting me and that hellhole of a prison." He practically growled his last words.

After placing his call to Oliver the Count turned back to Felicity. He decided that he was going to her Oliver and this bitch more than either of them was really prepared for.

"Now love, let's have a little fun while we wait for dear Oliver." He purred at Felicity.

Her stomach dropped. What was he planning? This wasn't good. Oliver was gonna kill him if he did anything and it would be all her fault. The Count's death would be on her head.

The Count pressed his hand on Felicity's back forcing her face onto the hard cold table. She could feel his other hand mess with the edge of her dress.

 _Oh God no! Please not this!_ she thought.

The Count wasn't the patient kind and quickly yanked her skirt up to her waist. He ran his fingers along lacy thong, trying to tease and torture her, but finding that he didn't really have the time. Deciding that he needed to get on with it, he removed himself from his pants, yanked her panties aside and drove himself home in her.

Felicity cried out and begged for him to stop, but of course he wouldn't listen. Infact, her cries caused him to drive into her hard and faster. She hadn't been ready for him in the slightest so the dry friction was causing her a lot of pain.

After a minute Felicity felt herself shutting down. She felt the press of him on her back, the digging into her wrists by the zip ties, the cold press of the table, the wetness from her tears on her face, the sound of her cries and the sound of his grunts. She smelled dirt and body odor that rolled off of him. Every sense was breaking down on her and fragmenting. It seemed to be the way that her mind was handling the situation.

The time that he was on her seemed to go slowly and quickly as well. Time seemed to be an illusion. But eventually she heard him grunt her and felt him release. The feel of him made her want to throw up. All she wanted to do was get away from him and shower.

Once the Count pulled away from her, he righted himself and then her. Then yanking her up, he cut the ties from her hand and shoved her into a chair only to tie her to the chair. She continued to whimper as tears flowed down her face.

She wished she could stop them but she just couldn't. This horrible man had just raped her and now she was being forced to face the only man she had really ever loved in a few minutes and she knew she couldn't say a word to him about what happened. If she did, she knew Oliver would never look at her the same way again, and that was something that she knew she couldn't handle. Seeing the pity and pain in his eyes every time she entered the room or spoke up would be too much for her.

As the minutes dragged on her breathing calmed some and the tears slowed. She hoped and prayed that the Count would keep his trap shut about what happened, but that was a faint hope. She figured she was about to lose everything she ever loved.

A minute later, she watched as Oliver walked around the corner dressed in his green leather, but with his hood down. He had come.

Oliver had killed the Count to save her. The guilt weighed on her. She had been the reason that Oliver had killed again. She knew he was upset about it and it was all she could do not to cry when she looked at him.

She had apologized for putting him in the situation and his response was simply, "He hand you and he was going to hurt you. There was no choice."

And although those words would have normally warmed her heart, to know how much he cared, she just felt as though she was a fraud. If he only knew what had happened, how messed up and worthless she was, he wouldn't have killed the Count for her. But for Oliver's sake, she was going to keep her mouth shut.

So, now she sat at home, in her bed, freshly showered and in her comfy pj's, staring at the wall. She knew sleep wouldn't come tonight. Not after everything that had happened.

"Have you noticed something off about Felicity lately?" Oliver asked Digg as walked to Big Belly Burger to grab dinner before they started their patrols for the night.

Digg nodded. "Yeah ever since the Count she has been different. She doesn't hardly say anything and she is constantly checking her phone."

"I wonder what she is checking." Oliver said. He turned to look over at Digg with concern written all over his face.

"I don't know man, but we need to find out. I miss our bubbly IT girl."

"Me too." Oliver's expression turned grim. He was going to find out what was going on with Felicity even if she didn't like it.

Oliver had spent several weeks trying to find out what was going on with Felicity but he couldn't seem to get the time to investigate or she would lock down and not let him in. It was driving him nuts.

Oliver had decided to head to the foundry early that evening to make some more arrows. He seemed to be running out a lot lately. As he entered the foundry he heard a small sound. It wasn't much, but it caught his attention. He froze trying to find the source of the sound. He looked around in the dark and that was when he saw her. Huddled in the corner was felicity sobbing into her hands.

In an instant Oliver was at her side trying desperately to keep calm, but the sight of Felicity so upset was distressing. He went to place his hands on her shoulders and she jerked away from him.

"Hey Felicity, it's me. It's okay, I'm here. You are alright." He tried to sooth her, but she seemed to cry harder. He reached out for her but again she shied away from his touch.

"Don't, please. Oliver just go."

"No, I'm not going to leave you like this. Whatever is going on I'm not leaving you."

"You won't want me Oliver. Just go. I… I can't…" she broke down in sobs again.

Oliver managed to wrap his arms around her and rock her back and forth as she sobbed into his chest. His heart broke. Felicity was such a light in his life and in the world. To know that something was hurting her and she thought he would run from her made him question how she saw him. Did he come across that cruel to her?

After about fifteen minutes she began to quiet and relax into Oliver's arms. He didn't ask what was wrong or even say anything. He knew she would tell him if he didn't push her.

Felicity that she couldn't hide what had happened anymore. Oliver had caught her crying in the dark and she knew he had been trying to find out for a few weeks now what was going on. He may look at her differently now but she just couldn't hold it in anymore.

She slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out her phone and handed it to Oliver. He looked at the screen curiously. She watch as his face turned from curiosity to anger to pain and sorrow. Now he knew.

The screen in front of him was for a support site for rape victims. There was an open chat with a councilor with Felicity talking about her shame and fear. Suddenly everything made sense.

"The Count?" was all he asked.

Felicity couldn't look at him as she nodded.

Anger burned through him. If he could bring the bastard back he would kill him all over again with no regret. He looked at Felicity and knew that she was scared and hurt, and he had to reassure her.

"Felicity, look at me please." he said in a calm voice. He waited until she gathered her courage and faced him.

"Felicity, I want you to know that I'm sorry for what he did to you. I don't know all the details, but I know that you went through a lot that night and I'm sorry that I didn't see it sooner. I'm sorry it happened. I wish I could have stopped it, but I couldn't. But I promise that I will be here for you no matter what. If you need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on or a punching bag, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

Felicity looked deep into Oliver's eyes and saw no sign of the pity that she had feared, but love, and promise and compassion and empathy. Oliver was truly remarkable. She regretted not telling him now, but she couldn't change that now.

She nodded and gave him a weak smile. It was all she could muster at the moment but it seemed to be enough. Oliver pulled her head back down onto his shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"I here always for you. No matter what, I'll be a safe place for you."


End file.
